Demons in Domino City
by Ryou's Princess
Summary: Weird stuff mysteriously start happening in Domino city, causing a probelm to Yugi and his friend, new people start join and blah blah blah. Its a YugiohYu Yu Hackusho crossover! Enjoy! Oh and I can't forget to mention the demons! Mwahahaha


Ok, I deleted my last stories couse they sucked, but I am making this one new ones in there place! Enjoy. 

Ryou: Um..don't you need a disclaimer?

RP: Thats right, lol, sorry.

Ryou: sigh Well, I'll do it. Ryou's Princess Does not own Yugioh, but she does own the made up characters. Such as Tsukiya, Daisyia, and so on.

RP: Thanks! huggels

Ryou: TT yw...please let go.

RP: On with the story!

Chapter 1:

In the Kaiba mansion everyting was nice, and calm, untill Kaiba slammed the door open and made his way in grumbling. "Good evening Mr.Kaiba" One of the maids said getting his coat, to put on the rack. "Whats so good about it?" He snapped, and continued to walk up stairs.  
"Well, what was his problem?" She mummbled to herself, as she went into the kitchen. Kaiba walked up to his room and ploped down on his bed. Kaiba looked over at the door to make sure the door was locked and smirked to himself. "I wonder how much longer..."He was cut off by a knock on the door, and his younger brother talking. "Seto, are you in there! Can I come in?" He asked, awaiting his brothers answer. Kaiba just grummbled as he went over and un-locked the door and went back and sat on his bed. "What is it Mokuba? What do you need?" He asked annoyed, but tring not to sound that way to the child.  
Mokuba looked up at him curiously. "Are you ok Seto? I heard you down stairs...did something happen today?" He questioned still gazing at him.  
"Yes, Mokuba I'm fine. I'm just tired, and annoyed at all the idoits I work with." Seto replied lying bad down.  
"Ok, well, I'll let you rest then. Night big brother" and with that the blacked headed kid left the room, and rushed back to his room.

AT SCHOOL

Yugi, Ryou, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda were gathered around their desks talking about a rumor in the class. "So did you guys hear about the new student we're supposed to be getting?" Anzu asked.  
"Yah! I heard dat it wuz a girl. I dat she is kute!" Jonouchi replied, Honda nodded in agreement as they both dreamed about it.  
"You guys are hopeless, you 2 only think about 2 things. Food, and girls." Anzu remarked back angerily.  
"I have to agree with Anzu on this one." the short, multi colored hair boy spoke. His puzzle shone, as if to also agree.  
"Yug, Anzu...you to Ya..."He was about to finish, but was interrupted as the teacher came in and told the class to sit down in a shrill voice.  
"Now class we have a new student joining us today, and I want you all to make her feel welcomed. Her name is Miss Tsukiya Makino." The teacher announced. And as the girl with long flowing silver hair, sapphire blue eyes, and palish skin, walked in everyone gasped, and stared at her, then at Ryou, then back at her. "So Miss Tsukiya, where are you from?" The teacher asked.  
"I..Um..I'm from Kyoto." She replied nervously.  
"Well, Miss Tsukiya, if you will, you can take a seat next to...Ah, Mister Kaiba." The teacher said sitting doen at her desk. "Now Class, pull out your books and turn to page 35"  
Tsukiya went and sat in her new seat, and looked down at the desk. Everyone was staring at her, and she felt uncomfortable. She didn't like people staring at her. She then glanced over at Kaiba her new 'seat mate'. "What? What are you looking at?" He snapped suddenly.  
"N..nothing." She replied "Then stop staring!" came his remark.  
After a few classes, the bell for lunch rang and everyone made there way to get their lunches. Everyone that sat together were in there usual spots. "So Yug, what do you think of the new girl." Jonouchi asked he friend. "I don't know, I haven't acusually got a chance to meet her yet." He replied. "Maybe we should go and talk to her, I mean, I know being a new student might be hard for her." Anzu suggested.  
"Thats a great idea Anzu! I mean, I remember how I felt when I first got here." replied Ryou.  
"Then it is settled, we'll go and make friends with Tsukiya" said Yugi.  
Off alittle bit from them, Tsukiya sat near a bush under a tree. 'Why did I come here? Why do I bother going to school? I never meet any friends, I'm always alone, and something weird happens.' She thought leaning against the tree. And all of a sudden she felt a prick on her hand, she looked down and the rose bush behind her had mysteriously spread out and a thorn touched her hand.  
Tsukiya! What are you doing?She heard a voice in her head, and she felt even worse upon knowing who it was.  
/Y..yes Yami-sama./ She asked back in her mental link. /D..do yo..you need something/  
Where the heck are you? Did you enroll to another stupid school?She shouted angerily.  
/Y..yes Yami-sama, I had to get to another school, so I could learn, and besides it is required for all kids my age./ replied the scared light half.  
What-ever, just get straight home afterwardsWas the last she asid before leaving the conversation.  
Tsukiya was suddenly brought back into the real world as some people approached her. "Hi, your Tsukiya, the new student...right?" The short boy asked. "Y..yes." "Nice to meet you! I'm Yugi, and this is Anzu, Jonouchi, Ryou, and Honda," He introduced.  
"H..how do you do?" She asked back nervously. 'P..people who accusually wanna talk to me? This is weird'  
"We're fine." He said as they all set down. and began to talk. By the end of the day Yugi and his friends had a new friend.  
Off in the distance Kaiba glared at them from his spot. 'She..she ia a strange girl...there's just something about her not right...'He thought glaring spacifically at her. She seemed to noticed and looked down immedantly, from shyness. 'Pathetic, she can't even looke someone in the eye, I have to be wrong about her...but then again...ya never know...'

Me: Ok, there is the first chapter, I know its probably not that good.

Bakura: What! I'm not in it! Are you mad woman!

Me: Noooo...don't worry Bakura you are in it! You are one of the main characters...just not in this chapter, lol.

Bakura: What ever, I better be in the next one.  
Me: Yah yah...huggels BAKURA!

Bakura: GAH! GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!

Me-

Kaiba: What am I in this chapter so much huh?

Me: Cause...you are also a main character.

Kaiba: Oh great, she hates me yet she makes me a main character of her stupid story.

Me: I never said I hated you..I just thought Bakura, and Ryou are way better than you.

Kaiba: Oh yes let me tell you about it, I feel sooo loved.

Me: You should. I now plenty of people who love you! thinks lol, if she is reading this, she knows she is in the list lol!

Kaiba-U

Me: Ok please Read and Review! I would like to know what you think!


End file.
